1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for terminating a plurality of insulated conductors in respective insulation-piercing contact portions of electrical connectors, and more particularly to such apparatus which comprises structure for establishing a reference plane through an electrical connector to be terminated and structure for inserting conductors into insulation-piercing contact equally well for different widths of connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, termination tools for inserting insulated conductors into insulation-piercing portions of electrical contacts mounted in electrical connectors provide a connector support structure with apparatus for releasably engaging the connector in a semi-permanent fixed relationship. Although this technique provides satisfactory termination in most instances, it has been determined that the actual dimensions of connectors vary from one connector to the next, e.g. connector transverse sectional height, due to manufacturing tolerances, and these tolerances cannot be tightened for economic reasons, particularly when one is concerned with miniature connectors.
For any given line of connectors, the female connector may be narrower at the rear or termination end than the corresponding male connector. For example, in a particular line of connectors, the male connector is 0.80 inches wider than the corresponding female connector in the transverse direction at the termination end. It is therefore readily apparent that the depth of penetration of the female connector will be less than that of the male connector, which may cause improper or incomplete termination.